


Too wrapped up in each other

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, hunter x hunter au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:11:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Now that Sasuke's a Hunter, it is time for Itachi to make his move





	

He was not the best but he had never tried to be, he was what he was and he did what he was paid to do and nothing more. He could be around his family more but the thing was he did not want to, he loved his family but the way they thought annoyed him.

Not that the life of an assassin was any better but those he called acquaintances and even friends accepted him better than his own family had. That and when it came to his little, obsession they were far more understanding than they should be.

Itachi left his sword on the bed of the hotel as he sat up, finally night had fallen and he could make his move, where he was going if there was a need for violence his knife or nails would do but he doubted there would be a need for it.

He tied his hair back loosely and tucked away his card key, it had been his habit to go when they ran into each other but it was more fun making his little brother be the one to come and look for him. After all, if Sasuke really wanted him he would find him.

X

“Good job.” Itachi whispered before he let Sasuke’s Hunter card drop onto the floor. He sank his teeth into Sasuke’s neck for a quick bite that resulted in a started yelp that faded to a moan when he swiped his tongue over where his teeth had harshly bitten. “I knew you would be able to do it.”

“How did you find me?” Sasuke gasped as Itachi slowly led them backward. “I came here to train.”

“It wasn’t that hard, but I had a job here.” Itachi swung them around so that he sat on the bed and Sasuke was pulled to straddle his lap. He pressed a kiss to Sasuke’s throat before he continued. “But I knew you would come here eventually, you need funds and you need to train.” Sasuke’s jacket was tossed aside and Itachi went about making sure that the shirt quickly followed. “And I knew you would have to pass the secret exam.”

“Yeah…” Sasuke trailed off as Itachi continued to disrobe him. “But-“ Itachi cut him off with a soft kiss. “Itachi-“

“Just for it bit.” Itachi soothed as he pulled Sasuke closer.

X

“I’m not going home.” Sasuke said stubbornly and Itachi frowned at him. “I’m serious.”

“I wouldn’t force you to, you’ll go when you are ready.” Itachi shrugged as he lay bare chested on the bed with Sasuke in his arms, they still wore their pants because as much as he trusted his own self-control Sasuke was the master of impulses.

And Itachi was notoriously weak whenever it came to Sasuke’s desires. As much as he wanted there were lines he waited to cross, with Sasuke’s insistence those lines were as good as invisible. It was something that when he thought back on it with a clearer head, it usually chilled him to the bone how gone he was.

That was of course before he thought about how gone both of them were. There were rules about attachments but he could not think about those. In all his life he had never asked for anything, Sasuke was his reward and as it was Sasuke did what he wanted.

Him running off to the Hunter Exam was proof. Although Itachi had warned the elders about the possibility. He had never planned to stop Sasuke. It was far easier to deal with Sasuke outside the clan. Far easier for them to show their feelings to each other.

Only a madman would send Sasuke back when they were the way they were. Sasuke was still young to the ways of the world. His eyes would be opened from running around as a cute Hunter. In the end it all worked out for Itachi.

He still had feelings for his family but he was fonder away from them than closer to them. They had an idea how to keep him check of course, but Itachi never believed in leaving his leash in just anyone’s hands.

Sasuke did not even know the power he had over him. Just a word and he would come, he would follow Sasuke. He would kill for him. Sasuke made him break all the rules but he would never complain about that. Spoiling Sasuke was the best feeling.

Right next to training him. The way he looked, determined and sweaty, the way he moved, graceful or frustrated and jerky. Itachi loved to watch it all. He trained Sasuke while at the back of his mind he ravished him.

He knew he had issues but there were people out there just as bad and worst. Of course they could talk more, share their feelings more but he feared becoming predictable. He feared Sasuke seeing past him.

As things were, he held the reins he had the control. He was so gone over Sasuke; he could not afford the boy holding all the control but he made up for that anyway.

X

Itachi’s mark would most certainly remain for quite a while. A groan escaped him before he sank his teeth deeper into Sasuke’s neck. He was no vampire but with Sasuke under him he dearly wished that he was so he could be even more connected to him. So that he could feast on Sasuke, have him as his substance. To devour Sasuke in more ways than one.

Itachi shuddered and lightly grinded down on Sasuke under him as his thoughts ran wild. He was not shy with it, the total need that consumed him, his need for Sasuke. When he allowed himself to feel it, it just took him over.

He loved him so much. He needed him so much. Sasuke was his and the good thing about everything was that for Sasuke… there was only Itachi. There would only be Itachi. A hand sank into his hair and yanked him away from Sasuke’s neck.

Itachi allowed the hand to tug him away with a smile before he met Sasuke’s aroused expression. A few seconds passed between them where Itachi’s eyes roamed over Sasuke’s aroused face. The longer he looked the more turned on he became because he had done that. It was all for him. The world could burn as long as he had this. As long as he had this he would be fine.

“Kiss me.” Sasuke slurred as he pulled Itachi’s head back down. The smile faded from his lips before Itachi obeyed the order hungrily. A kiss full of force and possession a kiss that showed just a touch of all his emotions as he held a tight grip on Sasuke’s shoulder and waist. A fierce kiss as Itachi rubbed against the body under him. He was hard so was Sasuke and there was nothing he wanted more than to drive them both insane with pleasure.

Of course… it was what Sasuke wanted too and Itachi liked to treat his precious little brother.

X

“Five minutes.” Sasuke groaned into the pillow and Itachi shook his head as he stood by the door.

“If you don’t get out that bed anytime soon you won’t like how I’ll make you do it and your hand will be your only comfort Sasuke.” It was hilarious how his little brother flailed out of the bed at his words. As if Itachi would deny himself Sasuke but it was nice to pretend. Until Sasuke realized how much he held over Itachi. It would be fun and games until that moment.


End file.
